Dead Languges Come Alive Again
by vegetasbubble
Summary: AU. University. They say that once languages are forgotten and dead there is no interest in them. They say you can't believe everything you see. They say you shouldn't mix business with pleasure. So many things that can be said and not believed by just a few who want something different in their lives. DanyxDrogo. SansaxJamie. AryaxGendry. Jonx? Every second day update.


One - Dany x Drogo I

Dany knew as she was placing her language textbook in her bag that her study session with Professor Khal wouldn't be like any other she had had in the past. The looks, the slight touches and the dirty thoughts had been getting more often as the semester continued on. Since the class ended this Friday coming, she wouldn't technically be a student of his on Saturday and after graduation the next week, she wouldn't be a student at all. Gathering all her strength, Dany made her way to his office.

He was in an office near the library, the campus Dean obviously realising that a dead languages class needed to be near books. Dany waved to her friend Sansa who was waiting patiently for her art class to start outside. Dany sometimes felt jealous that Sansa got to spend all her time learning outdoors. How she sometimes wished Professor Khal would do that.

After arriving at his building, Dany took a deep breath and made her way through the hallway of offices, leading from the modern languages, through to endangered languages all the way down to the forgotten and dead languages offices. Standing in front of his door was intimidating enough, how was she going to muster up the courage to ask him out? Her knuckles rapped on the door, just below the plaque that said his name.

A minute later, his large wooden door opened and there was his handsome face smiling at her. "Ah, Dany. Right on time." His voice was deep and his smile made her knees quake. She couldn't remember how many times she had gotten herself off to the sound of his voice. He had told them all on their first day in class that while his passion was dead languages from years ago, he loved to hear the English language spoken well. Dany had picked up on how much he hated slang, incorrect use of words and terrible accents that ruined the language.

"Come on in," he said, with a motion of his arm. Dany felt tiny beside him and tried to forget the butterflies that were rapidly fluttering their wings in her throat. Don't choke now! She thought her herself. She slowly made her way to the small area that he had set up for his tutoring lessons. It consisted of a desk, two chairs and some textbooks. Dany also noticed today was slightly different as there was a vase with some beautiful pink flowers in the middle of the table. She placed her bag on the table and began removing her textbook, notepad and pens.

"I'll be sad our tutoring sessions will end today," she said boldly. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the faint smile that was on his face.

"So will I," he agreed. Dany felt the lust bubbling inside her and knew that she couldn't just let Today end without even trying. Quickly, she turned to face him and bit her lip.

"We don't have to let it end." It was the boldest thing she had ever said to a guy and hoped she wasn't making a fool of herself. She watched as his eyes gee darker behind his framed glasses. He lent back on his office desk and crossed his arms over his wide chest and crosses his legs at the ankles. She could see the tattoo on his arm sneak out from under his tailored shirt.

"Interesting proposal. What do you suggest?" Dany hoped to all that were kind that he couldn't hear her heart begin to thump. She was sure that it was that loud that they could hear it on the other side of the world. Dany calmly took a few steps so that she was just a foot away from him before looking up at his tall frame with a smile on her face.

"Well, since you are no longer my Professor as of five this afternoon, I suggest a date."

"A date?" He questioned, his dark brow almost disappearing into his hairline. Oh fuck, she thought, I've ruined it. Oh well, may as well continue to dig myself further.

"Yeah, I mean, you can always say no." Feeling defeated, Dany turned and back to the table. She was stopped with a large hand grasping around her smaller one and stopping her.

"Dany," he said, his voice deep and full of sin, "I never said I wouldn't say yes. I was just surprised. In all honesty," he said, moving his other hand up to push the hair off her shoulder and grinned when she shivered slightly, "I was actually hoping to ask you."

She turned quickly then and looked at him like he had just told her he loved her. "Seriously?"

"Yes," he replied, grabbing at her hands so that his large ones held onto her smaller ones, "I've found you to be a brilliant mind, a beautiful person and have one of the kindest hearts I have seen in a long time. The fact that you were my student was the only thing that stopped me from kissing you every time I seen you."

Her ears felt hot and her loins felt like they were on fire. This handsome man wanted to kiss her, from the very beginning no less. "So that's a yes to the date then?" She asked him, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"It is, but like you said, until five o clock I am still your professor. Shall we exchange numbers and organise something for this weekend?" Dany grinned up at him and pulled her phone out. He handed her his own and they swapped numbers. Her phone back in her pocket, she watched as his large hand reached up and cupped her chin. "I'll text you in the morning," he said, running this thumb over her chin, "be sure to reply."

She nodded and had to stop herself from lifting to press her lips against his own. She bit her lip and he groaned. "Stop biting that lip or I won't be held responsible for my actions," he whispered, "now you better go. I have...have to contain myself before my afternoon class." Dany's eyes went down then back up again at his words and smiled. She moved to the table, collected her belongings and made her way to his door, her Professor not far behind her. He placed his large hand on the doorknob and stepped up behind her, his nose in her hair and his other hand on her waist. "For now," he said, taking a deep breath and enjoying her smell of vanilla, sunlight and old books, "I'll let you go." She gave him one last smile before watching him open the door and stepping out. He groaned as she left and saw her bite her lip as he went to close the door.

She would pay for that when they went on their date.


End file.
